This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Turf reinforcement mats may be used for soil reinforcement, retention, stabilization, erosion control, support for vegetation and/or mulch, etc. A turf reinforcement mat may include warp and weft yarns interwoven together with the warp yarns inserted over-and-under the weft yarns (or vice versa) to thereby secure the yarns together. For example, FIG. 1 shows a portion of a conventional turf reinforcement mat 10 having monofilament yarns 14 in the warp direction (from top to bottom in FIG. 1) and monofilament yarns 18 in the weft or fill direction (from left to right in FIG. 1).